This invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more particularly, is directed to an emergency umbrella in which the handle also functions as a carrying case.
Because of unpredictability in the weather, it would be desirable to always have an umbrella ready at hand in case of an emergency. However, the size and bulkiness of conventional umbrellas does not make this feasible. Although there are presently on the market conventional umbrellas sold, for example, under the trademark "Totes" which are compact and fit within a briefcase, such umbrellas are rather complex in construction and therefore expensive.
Disposable type umbrellas of the type in which the handle also functions as a carrying case are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,390 and 4,084,600. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,390 discloses a disposable umbrella in which the handle is detachable from the main portion of the umbrella and serves as a carrying case therefor. With this umbrella, the struts or ribs are normally pivoted in a direction opposite that from a normally closing umbrella, that is, in a direction inverted from a conventional umbrella. Accordingly, there is the necessity of utilizing cords to tie down the struts to prevent the umbrella from inverting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,600 discloses an umbrella similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,390 in which the struts or ribs are pivotally secured to a hub which slides within the handle. In this patent, the struts or ribs are pivotally attached to the hub for pivotal movement to a completely inverted position when it is carried within the handle. With this umbrella, the struts or ribs are maintained in an opened position by biasing a locking plate which biases the the inner ends of the struts. However, this umbrella is of a relatively complicated construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,752 also discloses an umbrella in which the umbrella portion is insertable within a handle. The umbrella portion is locked in place at the upper end of the handle by a coupling or fastening pin which passes through openings on opposite sides of the upper part of the tubular handle. However, to close the umbrella, the ribs are not pivotable downwardly in this umbrella, but only laterally in the plane of the umbrella in its opened position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,805 discloses an umbrella in which ribs secured to the fabric are effectively pivotally mounted with respect to a circular disc, although not secured to the circular disc. The stick or handle is secured at its upper end to the circular disc. A runner is adapted to slide on the handle and includes a keying element associated with the upper end of the handle. Thus, when the runner is slid along the handle into contact with the umbrella portion, the runner pivotally biases the ribs outwardly into their opened position. Thereafter, the runner is turned and locked in place at the upper end of the handle, to lock the umbrella in its opened position. With this umbrella, however, the handle is fixedly secured to the circular disc and does not also function as a carrying case for the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,333, although not disclosing any pivoting struts or ribs, discloses a cord connected to the outer ends of the struts and which is contained also within a folded hem of the canopy at the outer periphery of the umbrella.